


Mick Jagger Was Possessed, and Other Interesting Theories About the Rolling Stones

by stonestudies



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Sympathy for the Devil - The Rolling Stones (Song), The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, Biology, Body Horror, Breeding, Cannibalism, Clairvoyance, Classic Rock, Cultural Appropriation, Drug Abuse, F/M, Family Dynamic, Feral Behavior, Gen, Imprinting, Interspecies, Invisibility, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Mathematics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Multi, Other, Pack Dynamics, People as Pets, Physical Abuse, Possession, Sexual Slavery, Soulmates, Speciesism, Stranded, Weight Gain, Wilderness Survival, age regression - mental disability, altamont - Freeform, mating for procreation, mental disability, species typical behavior, the rolling stones rock n roll circus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonestudies/pseuds/stonestudies
Summary: A collection of theories that we believe to be true about the world famous Rolling Stones and how they ended up on the planet earth.
Relationships: Marianne Faithful/Keith Richards, Marianne Faithfull/Mick Jagger, bill wyman/various, charlie watts/shirley ann shepherd, david bowie & mick jagger, david bowie/angela bowie, oc/mick jagger/luciana gimenez, oc/mick jagger/melanie hamrick
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie was raised in an upper class Watts family, his parents were most likely invested in some form of technology or art that was valuable to the advanced Watts culture. Because of his family’s wealth, they were able to keep domesticated variants of other lesser species as pets and servants. Charlie’s family’s ownership of an imported domesticated Jagger contributed to his interest in Jaggers as a species, which led to his realization that his species’ treatment of others was unfair. He may have at first tried to un-domesticate and/or free the particular Jaggers that his family kept, but due to selective breeding and a lifetime of servitude, this would have been an impossible task.

Charlie’s species had evolved culturally and biologically in the last few decades to become less feral and predatory. In the past they may have traveled to other planets to hunt other species in the wild, though now this would be seen as less humane, Watts still keeps the ancestors of those they originally captured as pets and livestock. Realizing that these species were intelligent, he then felt indebted to the other species that his ancestors had colonized, captured, and preyed upon. 

In the less civilized Richards, Jagger, Jones, and Wyman cultures, weak links who were not able to provide for or contribute to their societies were exiled or eliminated. In Brian and Keith’s cultures they would have been cannibalized; Keith’s species would have without reason, and Brian’s more civilized species would have fattened him up in case of winter famine. Charlie sought to find these weaker creatures and save them from their own kind. Among these was Mick, Brian, Keith, and Wyman X. 

In preparation for what he planned to be reparations for his ancestors’ wrongdoings, Charlie studied his species history: who they had hunted and what other planets they had attempted to colonize. He then went to the planets he had studied in order from closest to the Watts planet to furthest (Wyman, Richards/Jones, Jagger) and found and saved the weakest link of each species. Charlie may have also attempted to visit other planets to save more species, but due to unforeseen circumstances and a possible lack of resources, these secondary missions were unsuccessful. 

On their home planets the Stones were in various conditions. Keith had been completely abandoned by his pack and left without the resources for survival that Richards who were in packs had naturally. He may have been used as a target for stronger Richards of his own age and younger to learn to hunt and spar. Keith may be especially vicious and skittish for a Richards, given he was used like this and not protected from other predators in the wild. 

Wymans do not have a pack mentality or interactive societal structure the way that Richards, Jones, and Watts do, so rather than being purposefully cast out, Wyman X’s disability to create a physical form, travel between planets, and bend DNA left him unable to leave his home planet when the rest of his species of his age began to spread out to other planets to spread their seed. Without serving his purpose, Wyman X would have eventually withered away without any offspring or physical form.

When Bill saw Charlie taking Wyman X off of the planet, he thought that Wyman X was going to mate with Charlie and, seeing that Watts were a physically fit and well-evolved species, Bill felt like a better mate for Charlie than Wyman X. Having mistaken the situation for an opportunity to be the first Wyman to mate with this species, he followed and ended up on the journey with them. Upon realizing the presence of another much stronger Wyman, Charlie made an agreement with Bill. Bill would help protect Mick, Brian, Keith, and Wyman X, and Charlie would agree to take him to Earth with them in order to find a mate and spread his seed. Bill inhabited Charlie’s body as a transportation vessel, although Charlie was an incredibly strong Watts, so he still retained control over his body. This also proved helpful for Bill, as he was able to prepare for the assembly of and learn to control a new physical body for himself through feeling Charlie’s motions.

Richards and Jones both inhabited the same planet, and were in fact different strains of a similar evolutionary ancestor. However, they both developed very different civilizations and cultural values. They rarely, if ever, interacted with the opposing species - some may not have even known that the other species existed at all. The species may have commonly seen the other as an uncanny resemblance to themselves, such as humans see certain species of primates. 

There was no way at the time for Charlie to communicate with Keith or his tribe; he had to kidnap him from the other Richards. While during the day Keith would have been used as a target for the young of his pack and made to do menial physical labor, at night when his pack would gather he would be left on the outskirts of their living space and not included. During the night, while the rest of his pack was distracted, Charlie was able to set a trap for Keith, much like a wild boar or a rabbit. Once Keith was lured into the trap by a piece of meat, Charlie was able to convince Keith to calm down enough to cooperate with him. Keith was most likely a bit violent when he was trapped initially, but after Charlie talked with him, he was taken to the ship. 

Unlike Keith, Brian was kept close to his pack, but not nurtured or taught how to survive on his own-- he was kept healthy and fed a reserve from their hunting and gathering intake in order to bulk him up to be used in times of famine. He may not have known that this was the case, as he would have still been allowed to sit around fire pits and sleep in nests and homes with other Jones, but he especially was kept fed and away from harm, never permitted to hunt, gather, or learn other tools of trade. It is possible that Brian saw himself as special and being cared for rather than as livestock for his own kind. 

It can be noted that Jones commonly have the ability of clairvoyance, or future-sight, so if Charlie had planned to lure Brian away or kidnap him, he would have been more heavily guarded. However, Brian’s future-sight was much weaker than his species’ average. Because of this, when foreseeing his potential death at the hands of his tribe and his alternate future with the Rolling Stones he would have dismissed it as dreams or fantasies, never having had his ability explained to him or fully developed.

Because Charlie gathered Keith at night, he waited until the next day to get Brian. Since Brian was being raised for a specific purpose that time and care had gone into, they were far more protective of him than the Richards had been of Keith. Brian was presumably kept in some sort of enclosure, guarded and taken care of by his own kind. Charlie was most likely not prepared for this to be the case- he probably assumed that Brian would be being treated either similarly to Keith or disregarded entirely. After seeing this, he came back to the ship and worked with Bill to figure out how to save Brian. Though there wasn’t any noticeable impending famine on this planet, the fact that Brian was being raised as livestock made Charlie more desperate to get to him as fast as possible. 

The next day Charlie went back to the Jones camp and brought Bill with him, who momentarily inhabited Brian’s guards in order to make them more impressionable to Charlie; when Bill inhabited them, planted the seed of the plan that he had made with Charlie, and then quickly ripped himself out of them, it made them more likely to agree to what Charlie requested without question. After a short conversation with the briefly-inhabited guards, Charlie was able to convince them to present the idea to their higher-ups of Charlie purchasing Brian from them in exchange for rations meant for the journey to Earth from the ship, which would replace the amount of food that Brian would have provided. It is possible that the higher ranking members of the Jones species were more suggestable to selling Brian to Charlie due to the Watts species’ history of Jones and Richards enslavement and trading. Brian was sold to Charlie and brought back onto the ship, where he was freed from whatever travel case he had been given to Charlie in and allowed to interact with Keith and the formless Wymans.

As a Jagger, a species that does not function in packs, Mick would have been unable to properly hunt for himself and have been extremely susceptible to being inhabited or taken out by predators. He probably spent much of his early life near death, hiding from predators and struggling to find nourishment to sustain himself.

This was the most dangerous planet of any that Charlie had visited so far as there were both feral jaggers and their predators loose and unable to be communicated with. In order to acquire Mick, Charlie had to capture him in the wild and bring him on to the ship before calming him down and attempting to explain the situation to him. It can be assumed that Mick was captured in some sort of net or cage, which might have been what Brian was sold to Charlie in. Before Charlie was able to try to explain anything to Mick or even find out if he understood any language Wyman X inhabited Mick, planting himself there for the remainder of their journey.

Before they left the Jagger planet, Charlie and Keith needed to go out and hunt for food due to the fact that a majority of their rations were used to buy Brian from the Jones society. While they were hunting, other Jaggers began to notice them and attempted to track them down. They were forced to hunt quickly, as Jaggers were continually chasing them through the jungle. During this time, Brian remained on the ship, as he was still bitter that Charlie took him away. 

As for the home planets for the beings, their respective habitats are outside of our solar system, although not too far out of our reach. 

Their star system is not able to be seen by us on Earth, possibly due to refractions of a black hole or gravitational pull. The planet of Jones and Richards has a relatively moderate climate, although it is much larger than Earth. 

The planet of Watts has very opposing climates- there are zones of extreme deserts and heat (this is where Charlie is adapted to), while there are also areas of wintery, bitter weather (this is where Shirley is adapted to). 

Although the climate variation of Jagger’s planet is unknown, Jaggers themselves habitat jungle biomes, as they are best suited for this environment. 

The Wyman species extends to various planets, and although their “native planet” is quite desolate, it is extremely essential to the life and purpose of the species. Their planet is made entirely of gas, and when new offspring is made from a Wyman, a new Wyman is created from the extreme pressure of the innermost swirling gases of the planet, which then creates a “twin” inhabitant for the physical being (which will ideally find its other half in the future). This is one of the main reasons why the species has spread so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Once on planet earth, Charlie found a cave or earth crevice to keep the stones in while they acclimated to earth’s culture and climate. While Wyman X did not opt to take a physical form, instead staying formless and sometimes inhabiting Mick, Bill inevitably left the cave for some time, since he had to discover what humans really looked like in order to take a physical form. He eventually slinked out of the cave one day and did not return for a while, and during this time, he was wandering around a couple towns and cities to get ideas for his ideal form. Mick, Keith, and Brian had to learn to take more human postures, the most difficult of these being Mick, who had to learn to turn his spine and neck around and then to keep himself upright. Mick, Bill, Wyman X, and Charlie are the most likely to have been physically ill at this time, their natural climates being vastly different from earth’s. However, even coming from planets similar to earth, Keith and Brian were presumably ill as well, having to adjust to the level of pollution on earth compared to their primal societies. 

While they are all living in the cave they do not have much time or ability to hunt and gather, which contributed to them being ill during their time adjusting to earth’s climate. However, because of the way that Brian was being raised on his home planet he had enough fat to protect from harsh weather and starvation. Though he was weaker than ideal, Brian was less weakened than the others and was able to gather food for them. Because they were all new to the planet and Charlie didn’t fully trust them yet, Brian probably wasn’t allowed out of sight from the opening of the cave to gather, but once Bill had adapted enough to his new physical form to move around he would have been able to accompany Brian to find new sources of food and water for the group. 

Brian may have initially wandered out of the cave to gather on his own while the others weren’t paying attention, given that because of his physical state at the time he would have been used to more food than they would have been able to allot him from their leftover rations from the journey. Once this was discovered Brian would have been told to gather for the rest of the group as well. Later on, after the group is much more adjusted, Mick and Keith are also able to form an effective hunting team for the group. Mick is able to easily detect the scent of wild animals, and due to his primitive jungle lifestyle, he can pounce on and tear apart prey with ease. Keith can also hunt, pick apart the scraps, and bring them back to the group. All three beings are able to easily gather enough food for the group, as long as they are being at least partially monitored by either Bill or Charlie. 

After they arrive on earth and they’re all in the cave recovering and acclimating Charlie imprints on his future mate who he hasn’t yet met. On his own planet he would have had to be in close vicinity to have picked up her signature and imprinted, but because she is the only other Watts on the planet, he’s able to imprint on her from a long distance. Charlie starts getting stir crazy because he feels the way that his species does when they imprint, which would normally be from a distance at which they could move on accordingly in courtship, but he’s releasing imprinting hormones alone and doesn’t know who he has imprinted on. He starts to revert more to his less civilized self the way a human who’s debilitated like that would if it was to that extent because he’s getting primal urges and feels alone, so he’s more short with the others that he’s supposed to be caring for and protecting and isn’t as good a caretaker as he had originally intended while this is happening. 

When Watts mate they press their hands and heads together to transfer energy carrying emotion and living data, alongside information similar to the type of genetic data that is normally transferred physically during other species’ procreation. When they imprint their bodies build up a mass of this energy and data ready to transfer. 

This energy builds up alongside symptoms and energy that would be built up during any other species that is in heat, as under normal circumstances an energy transfer would be coupled with intercourse. Ideally, they would be able to mate and transfer energy between partners, mate, and reproduce soon after imprinting, but because of the distance between Charlie and his mate his system continues to build up more and more energy every day that they’re apart until it’s too distracting for him to function. He may have been burned out to some extent, unable to function physically or mentally until he was able to transfer and exchange energy with his mate.

At the same time that Charlie imprints, Bill returns from his journey and has a relatively decent idea of what he should base his form on. He is now able to begin gathering materials and building his form, and although it’s still very imperfect by the time he’s finished, he is able to act as a somewhat-caretaker for the other species when necessary, just as his agreement with Charlie stated. So, despite the fact that these times of adaptation and environmental development were some of the most chaotic for Bill to return to, there was at least a little bit of guidance and support.

However, before Bill returned Keith had an experience likely to affect him for the rest of his life. Still being very primal and curious, with no means of effective communication, when Charlie appeared to fall ill to him Keith stood guard nearby as members of his own species would to guard their weakened pack mates. As visible energy started to build and spark from Charlie, Keith would have taken interest in this and been attracted to it like a moth to a lamp, he wouldn’t be able to resist trying to touch it. When Keith eventually did make physical contact with Charlie, only for a moment, he was surged with electricity, which would have transferred some of the feelings that Charlie had been building to transfer into keith, also nearly electrocuting him. 

After waking up from the initial shock, even without the ability to transfer, Keith would have taken on a miniscule amount of Charlie’s experience and gone into what the Richards species equivalent of that would be. There were no other Richards on the planet or nearby, so it is unknown what Keith would have done about this. He would have derived pleasure from the contact with Charlie and may have gone back to him multiple times while Charlie was weakened and taken advantage of that touch. The residual energy from this partial one-way transfer would presumably continue to burn inside Keith for the rest of his life, as he doesn’t have any way to transfer it back to Charlie or anywhere else.

Assuming that Keith can withstand the same amount of electricity as a human, the death range for milliamps is 100-200. Anything below can be easily recovered, and anything above will result in severe burns an/or unconsciousness, although Keith could be easily resuscitated. Converted to watts, this is a range of 12.5-25 watts. For this assumption, we will assume that the shock happens on the first or second day of Charlie’s visible energy build. If this interaction takes one second to go underway, this means that Keith would obtain 6.94 gb of energy and memory. This was calculate in an equation of 500/x = 10,000/.00014 (x being petabytes, while 10,000/.00014 is representative of Charlie’s wattage over memory in one second of mating). It is unknown how this energy decomposes over time, but it can easily leave lasting scars physically and mentally as a result. 

A few months prior to Charlie and the Stones’ journey to earth, Shirley Ann Shepherd, a winter Watts, had made a similar journey with a similar group. Unlike Charlie, once on earth Shirley either purposefully released or lost track of those she brought with her and it is unknown who was in her group.

Shirley imprints on Charlie from afar the same way that he has to her. Because of the distance between heavily populated London, the location of his mate at the time, and any rural or forest areas that the Stones could have landed in, it would have taken his mate at the very least two weeks to get to him on foot. She’s more headstrong and in control of her hormones than he is due to being older and isn’t held back by having other to attempt to care for, so she’s able to go on the hunt for her mate and track down his signature. She has to travel through civilized human territory to do this, but she’s been on earth long enough that she knows better how to hold herself together while she’s searching for him. He can also feel her getting closer and it’s sending him further off the rails because he feels closer to completing his imprinting without any physical way of doing it as of now. 

As this is happening and Charlie continues to build charge, it would have become dangerous for the other stones to be too close to him or the part of the cave that he was in; the amount of electricity he would have been conducting could have easily killed any non-Watts being to have made contact with him at this point.

Once Shirley tracks Charlie down they isolate themselves from the group and go off together into another nearby cave or forest area and do what they need to do. By the time she arrives he’s built up so much charge that he has trouble just getting up and out of the cave, he’s probably experiencing migraines, vertigo, and symptoms similar to burnout. 

Even though Charlie isn’t completely useless in the corner or on the floor trying to cope now, he’s not there at all because he’s off with his mate, so Bill is still completely in charge. 

Similarly to Charlie, Bill may have also exhumed energy from his form as a side effect of finding a mate. As a part of Wyman culture, Wymans commonly release energy and pheromones in order to make themselves attractive to their desired mate(s). However, as this was happening to Bill, it may have unintentionally affected the others as well. They were not attracted to Bill, as they are quite obviously not the desired targets, but they may have gotten subtle changes in their mentality and emotions as an effect of absorbing some of the Wyman energy. When affected by Wyman energy, other species commonly feel the same urgency to reproduce as a Wyman naturally would, as Wymans will die if they do not procreate and this feeling is being absorbed by those affected. Subsequently, Keith may have been very strongly affected by this, as he was already under the influence of a small amount of Watts energy. 

At this time, while Charlie is away, the rest of the group was still adapting to their surroundings. However, Brian had adapted rather quickly compared to the others, and so he is relatively stable at this point. Because of this, he may have also been helpful alongside Bill. Wyman X had, at this point, been almost completely implemented and adapted to Jagger’s form as an inhabitant, which may have been a possible difficulty for Jagger and his development on Earth. However, he would learn to cope with it relatively easily. Keith and Mick were most likely the slowest of the group to acclimate to their surroundings, as they both had to manipulate their physical forms into the correct stature in a very dramatic change.


	3. Chapter 3

After Charlie and Shirley consummate their courtship and imprinting they rejoin with the rest of the group Shirley explains some of earth culture and tries to teach them about it, but they aren’t the best at listening and understanding. She already has a well established human life, so she can’t stay there in the cave with them, but she comes frequently to be with Charlie and to help him teach the others about earth. They’re still in a really intense part of their courtship and Charlie is rather poorly acclimated to earth so far, so he doesn’t do well away from her, but he holds himself together enough to keep the rest of them in line, he’s still just a little short with them. Charlie doesn’t entirely trust the others to behave themselves out on earth yet, so he and Bill take turns parenting them and taking them out hunting in groups or individually based on their diets. 

Bill was forced to adjust to his new body really fast in order to make up for Charlie being impaired, so now that Charlie is able to function better Bill is able to take time to himself to learn how his body works and to teach himself both more basic tasks and tasks oriented toward his goals on earth. At this time Bill is attempting to figure out human reproduction for himself, but he hasn’t truly interacted with a human and their functions other than his own self-made body as of yet.

Shirley and Charlie work together to plan to slowly roll the stones out into society one by one so that they can acclimate and start living. Originally Charlie would have gone to live with Shirley and Bill would have stayed in the cave until all of the others had moved into Shirley’s house, but Bill reminds Charlie that Bill is here to mate and that living in a human neighborhood will help him scout out their species and better acclimate to their culture in that way if he’s closer to them interacting and able to see them, and since he was already putting off energy, he most likely felt a desire to attract human mates sooner than later. Next time Shirley visits the cave she brings Bill back with her, and then each time they visit after that they bring back one more stone in order according to how well behaved and adjusted they are. 

They bring back Brian next, since he’s so docile and his species is similar enough to humans, even though he isn’t speaking or standing fully upright yet, he’s well behaved enough to come back to Shirley’s house and walk around the neighborhood with Bill. Mick is able to come next because even though he’s worse acclimated than Brian because of his posture and dexterity, he’s speaking more, albeit in an impaired, toddler-like way and is well behaved enough to stay in the house and learn how to walk and speak as long as someone is paying attention to and helping him. Wyman X comes along with Mick as he has implemented himself into him, which contributed to Mick’s slow and rather impaired acclimation into earth culture and human behavior; Mick most likely had to be raised as someone would a human child for his first few weeks with Shirley.

After Bill, Brian, Mick, and Wyman X are with Shirley, Charlie was left alone with Keith for a week trying to get him to be presentable. By then Charlie was getting very tired of being away from his mate and of being in the cave with lesser species even though he tried his best not to think of them in that way. Keith wasn’t cooperative not out of any spite, but because he still didn’t understand what was happening entirely; he’s still completely feral at this point. Because of Keith’s trauma from his home planet he was still likely to attack or run away at random if he felt any sort of fear, whether that be rational fear or irrational, internal fear. It also may have been stressful for Keith to be alone with Charlie, seeing as Brian had been the only one of the group that was even slightly familiar to him. In addition to this feral behavior, Keith was still experiencing the aftershock of Charlie’s energy and Wyman effects, which made him very difficult for Charlie to deal with or be around.

When the entire group is finally living with Shirley, Bill is able to go out and try to gather information about human culture more frequently. He most likely did what he could in order to gain knowledge of human sexuality through conversation, media, and experience; this took up most of his time for a while. 

Because Keith is still experiencing the effects of his contact with Charlie in the cave and of the Wymans, Bill brings back sexual media for Keith as an outlet for him, he could say as an excuse that this is to help Keith learn about human culture, since that is technically what Bill has been doing. After being exposed to this Keith is able to have more complex fantasies and outlets for his affliction. Seeing as his tribe wouldn’t have tried to teach him any kind of reproduction to prevent him from spreading his poor genes, this would be his first exposure to this kind of behavior.

Though Brian was probably able to leave the house with a chaperone at this point because of his good behavior and semi-upright stance, Charlie would not have wanted him to be going out with Bill because of the nature of Bill’s exploits, so either Charlie or Shirley would take Brian for walks to help him adjust to seeing human life and civilization. Keith and Mick were both, at this point, still not well enough settled to have been allowed outside and most likely required supervision in order to not hurt themselves and each other. 

There was music on Charlie and Brian's home planets as part of both of their cultures and both of them talk about and explore that more once they're all at Shirley's house (Keith had also experienced music within his culture, although it mostly consisted of banging rocks on one another for a primitive rhythm). This is probably around the time when Charlie bought his banjo, which he ended up disassembling and turning into his first drum. Brian and Charlie playing music becomes influential to Mick's speech and movement development; he learns to speak more humanly and sing along with what they play and write. Soon this catches Keith's interest as well and Brian and Charlie spend most of their time teaching Mick and Keith about music. Though music would not have been one of Charlie’s main interests at home, now it reminds him of his native culture and connects him to his new group, so it becomes a focal interest of his.

Because Charlie is her mate and she’s working to support him while he gets used to earth’s culture and gets his group together, Shirley gives them an allowance to go out with and get clothing, food, and other necessities and interesting parts of human culture. Now that the majority of the group is interested in music they end up purchasing an assortment of instruments. Charlie and Brian teach Keith upon his request to play guitar, which becomes an outlet for him as he learns how to better speak and move around, while Brian continues to learn a large assortment of diverse instruments at a very fast pace. Similarly to how he functions within the group as a whole, Charlie’s drumming holds the rest of them together while they’re playing. 

Mick also quickly became interested in singing, or at least what he deemed singing at the time. He would often fill the role of a frontman whenever they were all practicing together; however, many of the stones made fun of the way he “danced” due to his species anatomy. It wasn’t until Bill made the observation that humans would find that movement quite attractive that they would finally let the subject go (Bill has, as stated earlier, seen a lot of human media as a part of his research into building the perfect form, so he recognized the potential for attraction to his strange movement). 

It isn’t until a while later that Bill picks up a guitar and eventually teaches himself to play, quickly moving on to bass after that. Because of Bill’s species need to adapt and blend in to culture in order to find mates, he is fast to learn any skill given to him.

The dramatic rise in popularity of the Rolling Stones as a group came at a time of extreme social and political unrest, which may have been a bit of an asset to them. During this time- being a time of war, domestic unrest concerning the war, and political cynicism- the Rolling Stones’ inhumanity paired very well with the constricted human youth; many of the traditional values of a sophisticated, conformed society were repelled by humanity, and the animalistic aura of the band may have been an unconscious point from which these ideas could be pushed aside. This could be demonstrated during the height of their popularity, as many of their human followers would become violent, scream, and lose themselves to their basic animal instincts. In this way, the Rolling Stones may have unintentionally influenced the human instinct of traditional conformity, which had been set in place since the 18th century.


End file.
